


The Simple Things [Podfic]

by cloudlake



Category: Legends (2014)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Friendship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Russian hospitality, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudlake/pseuds/cloudlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Season 2 Episode 5.</p><p>How Martin/Dmitry watches Ilyana as she whips off her hijab fascinates me. Here's a man who's seen it all, and yet is absolutely captivated by watching her do this simple mundane action.</p><p>I also find it intriguing that there’s so much represented in the headscarves/hijab for Ilyana and Kate. For Ilyana it represents oppression and feeling less than what she truly is. For Kate it represents a new faith, freedom, true identity and her roots. Here I focus on Ilyana's side. I’d like to explore the other side too. But I have little experience with it and want to do it justice - with respect and dignity, if I am able to attempt that side at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Simple Things [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Simple Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402504) by [cloudlake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudlake/pseuds/cloudlake). 



(Music ["Memories" by SNDR & Joey Shigrov (Creative Commons)](https://youtu.be/S1Q2PpM5To8)) 

(7 minutes 27 seconds)

[mp3, 10 MB](http://cloudlake.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Legends-TheSimpleThings/The%20Simple%20Things%20-%20a%20Legends%20fanfic.mp3)  
  
[m4b, 14 MB](http://cloudlake.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Legends-TheSimpleThings/The%20Simple%20Things%20-%20a%20Legends%20fanfic.m4b)  
  


  
**Thank you so much[paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting me!**


End file.
